The Winds Of Change
by sabresrthebest
Summary: Sequel to Hard To Starboard! Kristen has to get used to her new high class life, but when one man comes along, will everything work out?
1. John

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Kristen Petronsky, Jessica Michaelson, and Lissy Petronsky.**

**New characters include Mister Samuel Frogg, and more to come!**

**This is a sequel to **_**Hard To Starboard!**_

**Enjoy!**

**The Winds of Change**

**Chapter 1**

"Missus Andrews!" I heard a voice call. I was outside, enjoying the fresh air with a tall glass of lemonade. I had my favorite book, and I was in heaven, well almost.

It was a month after the _Titanic _disaster, and I was getting used to life at Andrews Manor. Things were different, yes, but relaxing. Lights, Jess, and Lissy lived comfortably here with me, and were amusing themselves with the tennis courts in the backyard. I laughed as I saw Lissy playing against Lights.

My butler, Samuel Frogg, appeared.

"Mister Frogg?"

"Yes, someone is here to see you."

I reluctantly got up, and stretched before following Frogg into the Main Foyer. It was grand, with a chandelier, and a large staircase. I spotted a man standing by the now ajar front door. I stopped for a minute as I focused. _Could it be? No, he's dead……or is he?_ His features looked amazingly similar. Same brown hair and dark eyes. Same build. Without waiting for Frogg, I ran down the stairs and hugged the man.

"Um, Missus Andrews?" he questioned. The voice wasn't the same. I ripped away as soon as I realized that I was wrong. I looked up at the man and blushed a bit.

"Sorry, you just look like someone I used to know."

The man smiled. "That's alright I get that a lot."

"Won't you come in?"

"Yes, thanks." the man nodded with a smile. The smile that looked so similar to one I loved so dearly.

"Mister Frogg!"

"Yes, ma'am?" Frogg exclaimed, running over.

"Get our guest a drink!"

Frogg nodded before walking off towards the kitchen.

"Come with me. We'll sit outside." I smiled. The man followed me, and I offered him a chair across from the one I was already reclining in.

"Thanks." he said as Frogg came out with a drink for him.

"You said you wanted to see me."

"Yes," the man started. "I believe you knew my brother."

I looked confused.

The man leaned in close. "Kristen, I'm James' brother, John."

My eyes grew wide. "John Moody? Seriously?!"

John nodded. "James wouldn't stop writing about you."

"You heard, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." John sighed. "I wanted to meet you after what he told me."

"So did I. If you don't mind me saying, you're a lot like him." I smiled slightly.

"I get that a lot too. I'm sorry. I know how much he loved you."

I looked down at the ground before I felt a hand over my gloved one.

"I understand, and it's okay to miss him."

"I know." I sighed.

"If I may say you're much prettier in person than in imagination."

I smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Mister Moody. Would you care to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Frogg!" I exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Prepare an extra place for Mister Moody."

"Of course. I'll get word to the cook now."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as he walked out.

"You have a beautiful home, Missus Andrews."

"Would you like me to show you around?" I offered.

"Why not? I love adventure." he told me. Standing up, he offered me his arm. I took it, and we began to walk.

"I have trails in the woods, that lead to a lake."

Together, we walked through the woods. It was a beautiful spring day, with birds chirping, and the sun shining through the leaves. John and I talked, and laughed. I thought about what was happening. _He's so much like him….don't fall in love, Kristen….you can't fall in love….NO! I am not falling in love with John Moody! No one will ever replace James! _I kept arguing with myself, until I finally decided to let it go. _James would have wanted me to move on. Is this who he would have wanted for me?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hop you enjoyed the first chapter! Uh-oh, John Moody. What's he going to do!? Reviews are appreciated! :D


	2. Dinner and a Good Laugh

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1! Frau, the cook, and Victoria, the maid, are mine as well.**

**Chapter 2**

"Missus Andrews?" John asked.

I snapped back to reality and abandoned my previous thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"That's alright…oh, it looks like we're here."

I nodded. Forgetting I was with someone, I removed my shoes, and hiked my skirts up so they wouldn't get wet. I waded out into the cool, clear water, and I noticed that John was admiring my little sailboat.

"I rather like you sailboat, Missus Andrews."

I laughed. "Kristen is fine, and thank you."

"It looks new. Did you just buy it?"

"Yes, in fact, I did." I smiled as I waded over to where I tied the boat up.

"Aren't you worried about your skirt getting wet?" he asked as his eyes wandered down to the level of the water.

"Not one bit." I laughed, before stepping out of the water and walking up to stand next to John on the docks.

"Beautiful view."

"Yes. I come here to watch the sunsets, and to think. This is sort of my secret hideaway." I exclaimed, while climbing into the boat. I looked to him: "Well, are you coming or not?"

He looked surprised. "Seriously?"

"Would I joke?"

He smiled, yet climbed in all the same. We pushed off from the dock, and managed to get the boat out into the middle of the lake. There was a slight breeze, enough to pull the sail, so I decided to take it down for a bit in order to stay still.

"This is a really nice boat. I like it."

I raised an eyebrow. "I take it you don't have a passion for sailing, and ships, Mister Moody."

"Not like my brother, but I do find them intriguing. And if I call you 'Kristen', you had better call me 'John' or 'Jonathan' if you're angry."

"Alright, John. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. I'm sort of liking just sitting here."

"Okay. That works." I smiled, before lounging in a chair and patting my forehead with a handkerchief. "My goodness, all these skirts make you want to die of heat! And this corset! Oh!"

John grimaced. "Uncomfortable?"

"You have no idea." As I moved, John caught sight of the necklace, still around my neck.

"Did James give that to you?"

I glanced down at it. "Oh, this? Yes, he did."

I remembered when he gave it to me. _"I'll always be with you"._ Sometimes I laughed at myself for having hope, but what else had gotten me through the academy? What else had driven me to take that Chief Officer position? Without hope, I wouldn't have found the love of my life, and if I stopped hoping, there would be no chance.

"You okay?"

"Fine. We probably should be getting back in, it's getting close to dinnertime."

John nodded. I took the wheel, and tied us up onshore. Grabbing my shoes and quickly putting them on, I led him back to the house. We were welcomed in by Frogg, who led us over to the dining room. It was spaciously decorated, with candles in the center. Lights, Lissy, and Jess were already seated. John pulled out my chair for me, and after I sat down, I nodded in thanks.

After introductions, the food came out.

"Frau, this is delicious as usual." I commented.

"Oh, thank you dearie!" the plump woman smiled before exiting.

"She's a bit shy. Makes wonderful pastries though."

I got a laugh out of everyone there. After dinner, it was dessert and coffee. After dessert and coffee, it was time for John to leave. I walked him to the door.

"Thanks for today, it was fun."

"No problem. You're welcome back anytime." I smiled.

Taking my hand, he kissed it, and said: "You're better than everything he said. Good night."

"Good night." I smiled, before shutting the door behind him. I turned around to see my maid, and friend Victoria.

"Don't you give me that look, girl." she smiled.

"What look?"

"The 'I'm a lovesick puppy' look! Pull yourself together!"

"Oh please, Victoria, I am not lovesick!" I said, as I scaled the grand staircase up to my master suite. Along the way, I said good night to everyone as well. When we were safely inside, Victoria continued.

"Oh, John!" she said In a high-pitched voice before pretending to faint on the bed. I took a feather pillow and smacked her with it, causing us both to laugh.

"I am not in love with John Moody!"

"Famous last words…he is quite handsome…"

"Don't you get any ideas." I smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wasn't going to. Just saying."

"If you think he's handsome then you should see James."

"Well, fire away." she said.

I walked over to the fireplace, and grabbed a picture off the mantle. It was indeed a picture of _Titanic's _crew.

"Bottom left." I said, handing it to her.

Her eyes bugged: "Jackpot!"

I shook my head as I laughed. "I loved him so much, and look where love gets you. With a broken heart."

"Don't say that. There's always another one around the corner, just you wait and see. Good night." Victoria smiled, walking out.

"Good night!"

Donning my nightgown and letting my hair loose, I opened the doors that lead out to my balcony, letting air in. The long, cream colored curtains swished around me, and my hair blew around. I took a deep breath, and let it out before climbing into bed. _Maybe Victoria is right…maybe there is someone around the corner…._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for Chapter 1 reviews! :D Keep them coming! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Don't Let It Go To Waste

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up before anyone else the next morning. Donning a light blue dress, I quietly exited the house, and walked back to the lake. Like yesterday, I took my shoes off, and waded ankle-deep in the water. There were small waves and ripples, and the sun appeared as if it was rising out of the water. The sky was colored with hues of light orange and blue and the sky was perfectly cloudless. As the sun rose, I felt it warm up my entire body, and I began to think.

"_Now is not the time for jokes! Please, James, do it for me!" I pleaded, knowing that every minute that slipped away was one left I had on the ship._

"_I am doing this for you! If I got out, they'd put me on a lifeboat instead of you, I couldn't live with tha-" he stopped as water began to drift into the room. I screamed, and grabbed onto him._

"_James-"_

"_Listen to me! Go! Go now! Forget about me!"_

_I cried even harder. "No! I can't leave you!"_

"_You'll always have me with you, I'll always be in your heart. You'll never leave me either. I have a wish, and it is for you to go."_

_I looked at him, and I knew he wasn't going to give up. I gasped slightly as the icy water swished around my ankles. James leaned in, and kissed me. It was passionate, and he poured every ounce of love in his heart that he had into it._

"_Go now."_

_I continued to cry as I heard him say that. "I love you, James."_

_He kissed me again before saying: "I love you too. Go on!"_

_I nodded, and walked towards the doorframe. As I was about to exit, I stole one last glance, and when he nudged his head indicating me to go, I could do nothing but follow orders._

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I remembered. He gave up his life for me. I missed him terribly. Even though I had his brother at my feet, it just wasn't the same. He wasn't the same funny, charming, handsome man I fell in love with. It seemed as if my life was perfect, all I ever wished for. I had friends, I had a beautiful house, and I had money. Boy, did I have money. There was something missing. I missed the sea, I missed the ships, and I missed James. I knew it was lousy to keep thinking about it and that it would only drag me down, but I couldn't help it. I glanced up at the rising sun, and sighed.

"Frogg probably has the police after me now." I said to myself. Reluctantly getting out of the water, I slipped my shoes on and walked the trail back. By the time I passed the tennis courts, the sun was completely up.

"Ah, Missus Andrews, we have been looking all over for you!" Frogg exclaimed.

"I-"

"You could have been kidnapped, or, or-"

"She was fine. She was with me." I heard a voice say. I spun around to see John, just coming out of the forest path. I looked at him, and he gave a look back, telling me to play along. I nodded, and turned back to Frogg with a smile.

"You see, Mister Moody was with me." I smiled as I felt an arm slide around my shoulder.

"Hm….I see, well, breakfast is ready."

"Thank you Mister Frogg, but I am not hungry."

"Okay, I shall tell Frau to prepare extra lunch."

"Thank you." I smiled before he walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot, I laughed.

"Was that rescue satisfactory?" John asked.

I shrugged. "It would have been better if you came on a horse and swept me up that way." I started to walk away a little.

"Kristen, you are hard to impress."

I stopped before turning around. "You are mistaken, John."

"I am?"

"People impress me all the time, it's just me that doesn't impress them." I sighed.

"That's not the truth at all."

"Oh, it is."

"You impress me. You impressed me major."

"Plain words, John. Just plain words." I sighed, continuing to walk away. I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder and spin me around.

"You don't realize how truly amazing you are! How many women got through the academy? Just you! How many of them made it to the rank of Chief Officer? Just you!"

"I know, I know. Those are just honors though. I have no one to share them with!"

"Just honors?! _Just _honors?! Those are much more than honors!"

"Not really." I sighed, looking down.

He tilted my head up with his index finger. Looking into my eyes, he said: "They are much more than honors. They are your life. They are great achievements. It would break my brother's heart to see you like this."

"Don't bring him into this."

"I'm sorry, it's the truth. He loved you with his life, and he gave it up for you. Don't let his sacrifice go to waste."

Without saying anything, I just turned around and walked away.

"Wait! Kristen! I'm sorry!" John called after me.

I spun around with tears in my eyes. "Don't even try! Get off of my land, get out of my house, and never come back!" Not looking back, I fled into the house, up the stairs, and into the quiet security of my bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reviews! :D Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Letters

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 4**

I flopped down on the bed and let it all go. I couldn't remember crying this hard since I found out about James. It was worth it. What gave him the right to come into my life and take over my heart? What gave him the right to bring his brother in the issue? I exhaled in frustration, as I had no idea what to do. My train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Package for you, hun."

I answered the door to see Victoria. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head as I let her in before shutting the door. "That idiot…."

"What did John do?"

"He-he-he just keeps bringing James into everything!" I wailed, sitting back down on the bed. Victoria sat next to me and gave me a hug.

"You can't trust men. They are rats."

"Not James. Not. James." I sighed.

"Well, would you want to see your package?"

I nodded, and reached for it. It was rather light, tied with twine, and had a note on the front:

_You'll see what I mean._

Carefully untying the string and removing the note, I saw sheets upon sheets of paper. They were all letters. Letters from James to John.

I removed the first one from the pile, and read:

_John-_

_The strangest thing happened today. We met our superior officers, and our Chief is a woman. A woman! Of all things! I don't know quite what to make of her. She is kind, yet nasty at the same time. Responsible, yet willing to bend the rules. Honest, yet willing to tell a white lie to spare someone's feelings. She is revolutionary. It surprises me that a woman could make it through the academy, not to mention making it to Chief Officer! Like I said before, I don't know what to think, and I don't know what to do. Please, don't tell me I'm falling in love with Miss Kristen Petronsky!_

_-James_

I smiled. It was so James. Everything about it. I couldn't help but blush at his words as I pulled out the next one.

_Brother-_

_I feel as if I am about to go insane. This woman! Kristen! She's-she's- I don't know! That's the problem! She's gorgeous, oh my, if you could see her you'd faint. Beautiful figure, face, hair, and her eyes. Yes, I have been looking at her…it's impossible not to! Her eyes are so blue, and they change. No, I am not obsessed, you just know these things. Yesterday, I was begging not to fall in love with her. Today I am wishing for her to see me the way I see her._

_-James_

"Aw, that's so sweet." Victoria smiled, reading over my shoulder. I smiled and nodded. "He really loved you, didn't he?"

"He did."

"Oh, let's read the next one!"

_John-_

_Today had to be the happiest day of my life. I kissed her. I'm in love, John. She loves me as well, I believe. The challenge comes with keeping it hidden, and it is going to be hard. Very hard. Mister Lightoller and Harry will help, I'm sure, but there is always that risk. The risk I am willing to take._

_-James_

I felt more tears slide down my cheeks. "I think I'm done for today."

"Alright. Feel better." Victoria said, getting up.

"Oh, and Victoria! Could you send Lights in here for me?"

"Sure.' she nodded.

At least with Lights, I could say what I truly thought, and he'd understand for sure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, it's a bit short. I hope you enjoyed! :D Thanks for reviews!


	5. Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 5**

Within minutes, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in, Lights."

He opened the door, and shut it after he was in. Taking a seat next to me on the bed, he asked: "You needed me?"

I nodded. "It's about, recent events."

"John Moody?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I'm good." he smiled. I smacked him lightly on the shoulder, causing him to laugh. "No, I just figured. Only something having to do with James could make you this upset."

"Yes, you're right there. I just miss him, Lights."

"I know you do. Everyone does."

"I was….closer to him than everyone else, though."

"That you were. He wouldn't want you to keep thinking about him. He'd want you to move on."

"But, I can't move on!"

Lights smiled and shook his head. "Were you this stubborn when you were younger, too?"

"Don't even go there."

We both smiled and laughed a bit. "Here, read these." I suggested, handing him the pile of letters.

He looked at me strangely before realizing what they were. "Awww, the love letters." He continued after he saw the look on my face. "It was a joke."

I rolled my eyes, and smiled. There wasn't a time when Lights couldn't make me smile. Even if it was the saddest day in the world, I'd always call him to do his 'duty'.

"It's evident."

"What is evident?"

"That John wanted you to read these for some specific reason."

"Now you just sound like Sherlock Holmes." I smiled.

"You know it, Doctor Watson."

I smiled. "I need to stop reading those books."

"Why? They are good."

"Okay, back on track. Have we found any more clues, detective?"

Lights smiled. "No, apart from the obvious."

"Which is?"

"I thought you were Watson. You can figure it out. Care to play some tennis?"

"Alright." I nodded. Lights helped me up, and we walked outside to the courts.

"Take it easy on me, alright?"

"Oh please, Lights. If you think that I can play tennis, you are sadly mistaken." I said, while picking up a racquet. Lights did the same, and proceeded to the other side of the court.

He picked his racquet up to serve, and I stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Ladies first, Mister Lightoller." I smirked, walking up to mid-court and reaching across the net.

"Mister Lightoller? Ouch, that one hurt." he replied, walking up to the net and giving me the ball.

` "Thank you." I said properly, before turning and walking back to my side.

We played tennis for quite awhile, so long that we missed lunch. I think Frogg tried to call us in, but, then again, who wants to eat when you're having fun?

We reluctantly cleaned up when the sun was beginning to set. Before leaving the court, I gave Lights a hug. "Thanks, Sherlock."

Hugging me back, he responded: "Anytime, Watson."

Pulling away, I asked: "So, Detective Holmes, what's our next case?", Matter-of-factly.

"Well, Doctor Watson, it all depends on if you have figured out the clue in the letters."

Without another word, he started to walk away. I spent the rest of the night in the library, reading detective stories, specifically the adventures of Sherlock Holmes, to get inspired. I thought, and thought, as I finished case, after case.

Pretty soon, I had a stack of nine books high on the table. Closing the tenth, I heard the grandfather clock in the corner chime eleven. Yawning and stretching, I got up. Taking a candle for some light, I turned the lights off in the library, and wandered out the door just as the eleventh chime rang out. The house was silent. Nothing was moving, and I was almost afraid to breathe, in fear that I would make a noise. I could only see a few inches, as the light from my candle didn't provide me with much. I picked up my skirt a bit as I was about to climb the stairs, when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reviews! Hope you enjoyed! :D Sorry about short updates, things are a bit crazy around here right now.


	6. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 6**

I whipped around to see Lights, grinning evilly. I sighed with relief, as I actually knew the person who had scared the living daylights out of me.

"Lights! You scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just going for the whole 'air of mystery' thing."

I smiled, despite the situation, and turned to go.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"No, not yet you're not."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm tired."

"I don't care."

As much as I wanted to hit him with the candle, I couldn't. He led me outside, and into the cool, crisp night air. There was no moon, and the skies were cloudy.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, incredulously, as it was not good to be out at such a late hour.

"I don't know, actually. I do know something that could be used to your advantage though, or, a piece of advice, rather."

"Alright, shoot." I permitted.

He came up to me, leaned over, and whispered in my ear: "Make the moon appear when there is none."

He pulled away and smiled. I just looked at him like he was nuts. "What?"

"You heard me well, Watson. Now get some sleep for tomorrow."

I smiled as I heard my new nickname. "Goodnight Sherlock."

"Night!" he called after me as I went back into the house. It was much warmer inside, and I immediately went up into the comfort of my own room. After changing, and cracking the doors open for a little air, I thought. _Make the moon appear when there is none. What in the world could that possibly mean?! Make the impossible, possible-no-no-no. _My head snapped up as I got it. _Fix what appears to be broken. Even if it seems like there is no hope, make hope for yourself. Make the moon appear. _

"Yes!" I shouted, before covering my mouth, and remembering what time it was.

Without hesitation, I slipped an overcoat over my nightgown, and put shoes on my bare feet. I silently crept out of the house, and followed the address on the package to John's place. It was a smaller house, but not a shack. There was still a light on, so I knocked. I waited momentarily at the door, until I heard it creak slightly, and open. I smiled when I saw John.

"Kristen?! What are you-?!"

I silenced him with a finger. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said. I overreacted."

He nodded. "It's alright. Come in, you must be freezing."

I smiled in thanks, and walked past him into the warm house. After he shut the door, he came over to me.

"It certainly isn't as grand as yours, but it is something."

"It's beautiful, I like it. It's nice to take a vacation from the manor."

John laughed a little as he offered me a seat.

Taking on the role of hostess, I asked: "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure, I'll make it…"

He was about to get up when I stopped him. "I'll do it. I'll make it the way the officers liked it. Same with Frogg and Victoria. Rest."

"Alright, alright, if you insist…"

"Which I do." I stated, proceeding into the kitchen. I made my famous tea the way James used to like it. After pouring a cup for myself and for John, I delivered it. He nodded in thanks, and took a sip. I sat down, and waited for mine to cool a bit. "Verdict?"

"This is amazing! How do you do it?!"

"It's a secret."

"Good secret, you could make serious money off this! Not that you don't have serious money already…."

I laughed a bit. "The truth indeed. I keep it for myself though. It was what my mother used to make."

"Used to?" John asked.

"Yes, my mother died recently." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine."

"So, what exactly made you decide to apologize?" he asked, after taking another sip.

"Well, a friend told me to make the moon appear when there is none. It worked."

"Good advice."

"You got it?"

"Of course, why, didn't you?"

"It took me awhile." I laughed.

Hearing the soft chimes of a clock, John looked up, and listened. "Midnight! You can't go back alone! You'll have to stay here."

"Alright. I'll take the couch."

"No, it's alright. You can take my bed. Sorry if it's messy up there, I just wasn't expecting any visitors."

I laughed before beginning to climb the stairs. "Goodnight, John, and thanks."

"Goodnight, Kristen."

The next morning, I woke up early to leave. I didn't want anyone to worry about me. Making the bed, I crept downstairs to find a sleeping John on the couch. I found a piece of paper and wrote:

_John-_

_Thank you for letting me stay the night, and for those letters. If you want, you can come over after lunch. I'm leaving now so no one worries._

_-Kristen_

I quietly walked out the door, and hurried back to the manor. I got in, and was about to scramble up the stairs.

"Missus Andrews! Is that you?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! Another cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviews! :D


	7. The First Marble Stair

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 7**

I turned around to see a very tired looking Frogg.

"Yes, Mister Frogg?"

"It's six in the morning! What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"I went to visit a friend, it got late, and I decided to stay over." I said as if it was nothing.

"Mister Moody?"

"Yes." I admitted. Frogg raised an eyebrow in response. "I assure you, it was nothing more than a visit. It got really late, and he insisted that I stayed."

"Hm….yes, I suppose that's how it went."

"I'm telling the truth! The honest truth!"

Frogg still had his eyebrow raised.

"Is everything alright down here?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned to see Lights, already dressed, making his way down the stairs.

"No. Missus Andrews was out rather late last night, and just got home." Frogg said, pursing his lips.

"Ah, she was visiting Mister Moody. I asked her to deliver a package for me." Lights said, coming up behind me and putting a protective hand around my waist.

Frogg glanced from the hand, to Lights, to me. "If you insist, Mister Lightoller."

"I do. Kristen would never do anything like that."

I was confused, as he didn't call me 'Watson'.

Frogg still had a disbelieving look on his face.

"Especially not with the brother of a lost loved one!" Lights kept sounding angrier and angrier, obviously, he didn't like that Frogg questioned me.

"I suppose, but it does make me wonder…"

"Wonder what?" I asked, not liking this either.

"If you will be moving out of this manor soon."

Lights spun me around and pulled me into his chest while wrapping the other arm around me. "I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth!"

"You aren't Master or Mistress of the house, Mister Lightoller." Frogg cracked, thinking he outwitted us.

"I don't care. Can't you see you're bothering her?!"

"No, she's not crying yet."

"I have heard quite enough out of you, Mister Frogg! You have crossed a fine line!"

"So have you! Look at you! You have a death grip on her, and you won't let her go!" Frogg exclaimed, making a grand gesture with his arms.

"Frogg…." I warned, speaking more into Lights' chest than to my butler.

"It was a simple thought! You and Mister Moody seem comfortable."

"There will be no Kristen Moody! There never will be!" I exclaimed as I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I thought of James.

"Why not?"

I whipped my head around to face him. Using the angriest eyes I could muster, I stabbed holes through him. "The only Moody I ever loved is gone!"

"James?"

"Yes, James!" I exclaimed, crying even harder. Lights pulled me back to him.

"You are dismissed, Mister Frogg."

"I…"

"GO!" I demanded, still crying at the very mention of James' name. Frogg, hearing how angry I was, hurried off. Lights sat down on the first marble stair, and held me close.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know. I could've done something more, I'm sure."

"No, Lights, you couldn't have."

In efforts to lighten the situation, he asked: "Kristen, do you even know my first name?"

I smiled a little, and replied: "Of course. It's Charles."

"Why don't you use it?" he wondered.

"I don't know. 'Lights' just stuck I guess."

He laughed a bit. "Un-stick it. That is my sailor nickname. I'm not a sailor. I'm a regular man for now."

"Alright, Charles. If you want it that way, you've got it."

Charles nodded and smiled. "It sounds better."

I looked up at him, when another tear began to make it's way down my face. He wiped it away with his thumb and said: "Don't cry…you have too pretty of a face to destroy it with tears."

I mustered a smile at him.

"I'll leave you alone for now. Feel better." he said quietly, before leaning in and kissing me gently on the cheek. Smiling, he stood up, and walked away, leaving me, shocked, and sitting on the first marble stair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed! Kristen and Lights????? Ooooooh, maybe, not telling! I'm going away for the weekend, so probably not another update until Monday, sorry. I hope you enjoyed ! :D


	8. Yellow Roses

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

Chapter 8

As much as I tried to push the events from this morning from my head, it wouldn't work. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. It seemed as if nothing was going right for me lately. Jess and Lissy decided to go on a little holiday, and now I had Jonathan Moody to deal with.

I put on a lighter dress, dandelion yellow. It had a hat with a sash to hold it on my head, and white gloves. I never liked dressing this way, and I still don't. I glanced at the foreign figure before me in the mirror. She was almost too proper. Her tan from the sea had faded away, and she now looked like a frail tool. I couldn't believe I was looking at the same woman that had promised herself never to get like this. Sighing, I decided to go out and get some fresh air. Purposely avoiding Frogg, I slipped out the back door into the South Grounds. There was a beautiful garden, with flowers galore. Tulips, Geraniums, Bleeding Hearts, anything you could think of was there. I adored every flower, but I went over to the roses. We had all the colors, but I went to the yellow ones. They were perfect in color, and in shape. Being careful of the thorns, I reached a gloved hand out, and picked one. Bringing it up to my nose, I gave it a sniff, and closed my eyes, inhaling the aroma. I loved the smell of roses. They were so sweet, and had a romantic air to them, no matter what color Smiling to myself, I wandered through the rest of the gardens, admiring fountains, and birds that were in the tress. In a small grove of maples, I found a little wooden swing. It was obviously made for two people, and I walked over to it. Still with the rose in hand, I collapsed onto the swing. I began to push it back and forth with my feet, so I could get a little movement. Once I was satisfied, I untied the sash of my hat, and placed it next to me. Next, I removed the pins holding my bun in place, letting my hair free fall. I smiled, as I felt free. Picking my hat up, I laid down on the swing. My hand holding the rose fell, so that the flower was just touching the grass, and my other hand held my hat over my stomach. Closing my eyes, I felt the sun on my skin, and I enjoyed it. I didn't fall asleep, yet, I dreamt. It was almost like a daydream of what my life would be like if Thomas had survived. I can tell you one thing for certain, I didn't enjoy it. I was robbed of the sea, and robbed of everything I knew. He turned me into what he wanted me to be, instead of allowing me to shape myself. It wasn't until I heard footsteps that I opened my eyes.

"Did I wake you up?"

I gasped when I saw Charles leaning against a tall tree, hands in his pockets. I quickly dropped the rose, and grabbed my hair, putting it behind my head. Sitting up straight, I managed a smile. "No. I was just thinking."

"I know the feeling." He nodded, pushing off from the tree and coming over to me. Noticing the flower, he bent down and picked it up. "Looks like you dropped something."

I laughed as I took the rose. "Thanks."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." I removed the hat from the other side of the swing, and he sat down.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yes, I am actually. Thank you."

"I don't know what got into him. That was so rude!" Charles exclaimed, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

I nodded in agreement. "I know. Why does he care?"

"Who wouldn't care if you were gone? You're a jewel roaming the streets, someone is going to see your shine eventually."

I smiled at him. "Not really, James certainly saw it."

"That he did. He would want you to move on, you know."

"I know, Charles. I just can't. It was such a horrible good-bye."

"I understand. Believe me, I do."

"You and Kady never worked out then, huh?" I asked, longing to know the story.

"Nah, we didn't. We got into a silly fight and never saw each other on _Carpathia_."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Some things are just never meant to be. We learn to accept it and move on with our lives."

"Our ever so changed lives."

"That's the thing, they aren't."

I looked up at him with a questioning look on my face. "How?"

"We aren't different people, we just have different things around us. Our lives haven't changed because we haven't changed. We still love the sea, you have your own boat, and we have our friends. We're just in a different setting, that's all."

I thought about his words as he spoke, and they were the truth. Just because I was expected to be proper, it didn't mean I had to be. My new money didn't mean I had to change the way I felt about certain people and certain things.

"You alright?"

"Yes, of course, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what you said."

He stifled a laugh, and glanced at the rose. "Roses, huh?"

"They're my favorite."

"I was always quite fond of them myself, although I have to ay I like white." Charles said, taking the flower and sniffing it.

"I love them all."

"The flower of romance, and love, yes. My mother carried them when she married my father." Charles told me.

"I don't know if my mother carried them, but I always wanted to."

"You'll get to."

"When I married Thomas, it was in such haste. When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of my wedding, and my dress."

"Care to share?"

"Of course, if you'd like to hear childhood fantasies."

"I love them." He smiled, leaning back into his seat, and pushing off the ground a bit.

"Well, I always wanted a beautiful wedding, outdoors, in fact. I imagined my dress like that of an angel's. White and almost like a cloud. My hair would be done in a bun, like my hair when I married Thomas, and I would wear diamonds. My veil would touch the ground, and it would cover my face slightly. I wanted to look perfect, and I wanted to carry roses." I finished, smiling as I told the tale.

Charles nodded. "I can see that. Care to take a stroll?"

"Sure." I smiled.

Helping me up, he placed the rose in my hair. "Can't forget about the one in the hair."

"No, certainly not."

Scanning me up and down, he added: "If I may say, you look beautiful."

I blushed slightly as I took his offered arm. "Thank you, Charles."

"You should know I only speak the truth by now."

"I do know, and I appreciate it."

We walked out of the grove, looking at the green leaves on the trees. The trees almost created an aisle through them, with shade form the above branches.

"These grounds are gorgeous."

"Yes, but I have no one to share them with."

Stopping, and tilting my chin up with his index finger, he smiled. His blue eyes turned soft when he said: "You will. I can guarantee it."

Yay! I've got another one out! Thanks for reviews! I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	9. Pride And Prejudice

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

Chapter 9

I couldn't help but smile. Charles never failed to make me laugh. "How do you know? You're not a woman."

"Certainly not. I am a man."

"My point."

We both broke out into laughter at that statement. We continued to scour the grounds, having ridiculous conversations, and talking about our early experiences aboard ships.

"Kristen!" I heard a voice shout. I spun around to see John coming towards us.

"John! What a pleasant surprise!" I exclaimed.

"Mister Moody." Charles said as John approached.

Seeing our linked arms, John asked: "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, of course not. Charles an I were just taking a walk."

"Okay, just making sure Mister Frogg wanted me to tell you that your friend and little sister have arrived back from holiday early."

"Oh! I must go see them!" I exclaimed, picking up my skirts, and running back towards the house.

Charles and John laughed as I ran away. "Doesn't care what others think, does she?"

"No, certainly not." Charles laughed. "Come, let's see what she's gotten into now."

John nodded as they walked to the manor, just as I hugged my little sister.

"Krissy, Jessy danced with men on holiday." Lissy said.

Jess blushed a tad.

"Is this true, Miss Michaelson?"

"Yes, it is." Jess laughed.

"Can you teach me how to dance, Krissy?"

"Oh, I'm not that good…." I trailed.

"Nonsense! I saw how you danced on _Titanic_!" Charles exclaimed, walking over to me with John close behind.

"Come on, Kristen!"

"Alright, fine." I mumbled. "I'm not suitably dressed…"

"You look fine."

"I don't have a partner."

"That's where I come in…if I may?" Charles smirked, offering his hand.

I smiled back. "Of course, Mister Lightoller."

Jess knelt down next to Lissy. "This is how the rich people dance."

"It's just a regular waltz, Jess!" I exclaimed.

Jess laughed in response. "Now watch."

Lissy looked at Charles and I as we got into position. Out of respect, I stood an arm's length away. He took one of my hands in his, and placed the other on my waist.

"You think we're going to be able o dance like this?" he asked.

"How else are supposed to dance?"

He didn't respond, he just pulled me closer to him. 'Since we're showing your sister, we might as well do it the informal way." He whispered, grinning.

I smiled back as we began to dance. It was awkward without music, but we were still in time. We danced for awhile, and it felt different. It was different. Our eyes were locked the whole time, blue staring into blue. It was almost as if he could see what I felt. I could see what he felt. When we finished, our gaze never broke. When Jess noticed, she ushered Lissy out of the room, and John wandered out to go somewhere.

"You think you can't dance?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not good at it…" I trailed.

John's POV

Deciding to be useful, I wandered outside to fetch the post. I could see why James was so in love with her, hell, she was all he talked about! She was beautiful, I must admit, but it appears as Lightoller has her. _Since when does that stop a Moody?!_ I grinned as I eventually got to the post box at the front. Opening it, I took out the post. I leafed through it, and shrugged everything off until I got to the last letter. It was handwriting I knew all too well. Handwriting that she knew, too. Handwriting that would get in my way of taking Kristen Andrews for myself. I quietly crept through the front door, to see her and Lightoller still talking. I sighed. I HAD to find somewhere to hide that letter. _The library!_ Quietly passing the foyer the were in, I walked into the library. Taking the letter, I looked for a book to hide it in. I went to the farthest corner, and eventually stuck the letter in a worn out copy of Jane Austen's novel Pride and Prejudice. Making sure it was well hidden, I eventually walked out, satisfied with my job. She would never find that letter, and she would never know who it was from.

Kristen's POV

"Oh please, don't pull that one on me." Charles scoffed.

"It's no fun if I don't get to."

Charles laughed. "You speak the truth, Watson."

We laughed, and when we stopped we still found ourselves staring at one another again. We were like that until he started to move his face towards mine. I closed my eyes, and waited for him to kiss me. He was going to, I knew it. My eyes snapped pen when I head someone clear their throat.

"Well finish later." Charles whispered.

I nodded, and turned to see John.

I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviews! :D


	10. I'd Give Up Everything

Disclaimer: Chapter 1!

Chapter 10

"**Am I interrupting something?" John asked, before walking farther into the foyer.**

"**Oh, no. Of course not, Mister Moody." Charles said, releasing me.**

"**I got your post, Kristen."**

"**Thank you, John." I nodded, retrieving the letters he was holding out to me. "Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing…ooh!"**

**Charles laughed. "What?"**

"**A party! I can't go though. Too bad." I said. "Frogg!"**

**My butler came rushing in. "Missus Andrews?"**

**I shoved the letters to him. "Throw them out, please." He nodded, and without another word, went to burn them.**

"**I'm surprised you're talking to him." Charles admitted.**

"**Me as well. I surprise myself a lot."**

**John smiled a little, as Charles and I laughed.**

"**Have you given any thought about going back to sea?"**

"**I don't know. I miss it terribly, but it holds too many memories. Perhaps next year." I sighed.**

"**Why next year?" John asked.**

"**Just so I can have some time for myself, and my friends. I'll go back when I'm ready. Excuse me, gentlemen."**

"**Of course." John nodded, as I walked out of the foyer and up to my room.**

**John's POV**

I watched as she walked away. Something was wrong, I just didn't know what.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm sure. She just remembers, that's all." Charles said with a sad look on his face.

"I see."

"It's hard to lose a loved one, I'm sure you know."

"Yes, James and I were close." I admitted.

"Brotherly love."

"So, you and Kristen are together now?"

"No." Charles said.

"So she's available then?"

"Why do you ask?" Charles wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason."

Charles nodded, even though I didn't think he bought it. "Excuse me."

"Lissy! Tennis?!" I heard him call. Moments later, the little girl pranced down the stairs. Together, they went out to the courts, leaving me in the foyer. I sighed, before I walked into the library.

I still felt guilty about what I'd done, but I knew it was for the better. He was the only person standing in my way. If she ever found out, oh, I'd be in just a little bit of trouble. I walked to the shelf with the book I shoved the letter in. Looking around, I carefully removed it from the shelf, and took the letter out. Opening the envelope quietly, I unfolded the paper. My eyes took in the words inked, and my blood boiled. I knew this handwriting, oh, did I. The signature almost made me puke. Shoving the letter back inside the envelope, I stuffed it back inside the book, and placed the book back on the shelf. Walking out of the library, I felt like a loaded gun ready to fire.

**Kristen's POV**

I sat in my room, looking at the picture. I knew it was stupid of me to do so, but I couldn't stop. My friends, my memories all seemed to come together as one in that photograph. Harry, Lights, and James. I missed him so much. I'd give anything in the world to have him come back. I'd give up the house, I'd give up the money, I'd give up the gowns, I'd give up my boat, I'd give up all of them combined. Even for just a day with him. I sighed, as I knew it would never happen. Placing the picture down, I decided to take a nap. Before long, I found myself, walking on the deck of _Titanic_.

"Look out below!"

I glanced up to see Fleet and Lee up to their mischief in the Crow's Nest. Before I could say anything, I felt a pair of arms grab me and pull me out of the way. Where I stood, a water bomb crashed. I turned around to look at the figure.

"Thanks."

He smiled. "No problem."

I recognized the figure at once. "James?!"

The man looked puzzled. "James is my brother. I'm John. "

I looked puzzled until I heard a gentle voice. "Kristen, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see John.

"You were having a dream. You thought I was James."

"Did I?" I asked.

John nodded.

"Oh, sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

"It's quite alright. I get that a lot. I was just about to head off."

"Must you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I have work to do. I'll see you soon." he said, before kissing me on the cheek, and walking out.

"You as well!" I shouted after him. My daze was interrupted when a tennis ball hit the window. Rushing over, I opened it, and looked down.

"Watson! Winner plays Lissy?" Charles shouted up.

I laughed. "Of course. I'll be down straight away."

Fetching my hat, I walked downstairs to be met by Frogg.

"What do you require?"

"Nothing, Miss." he responded.

"You must want something." I told him, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to know what you were doing earlier."

"That is none of your business." I responded, before putting my hat on and walking outside.

"Wanna bet?!" He shouted after me. Paying him no mind, I walked outside into the bright sunlight, down to the tennis courts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reviews! I hop you enjoyed! :D


	11. Tennis

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 11**

Charles and Lissy were waiting for me, spinning their racquets mindlessly out of boredom.

"Here I am!"

Charles nodded. "Right. Lissy here killed me, so I play you. Whoever wins, plays her. We good?"

"We're good." I said.

"Lissy? Ball girl?"

"Sure Mister Lightoller!" Lissy smiled, running up and taking her place by the net.

"Serve, Watson."

"Alright." I smiled. Taking a ball from my little sister, I walked to my side. Making sure I was in the right side square, I tossed the ball up, and drilled it. Charles ran to get it, and we started a volley. Occasionally, Lissy ran through, picking up loose balls and tossing us new ones. After about a half hour of a solid tie, I got the advantage, and beat him.

"Good game, Watson." Charles said, walking up to the net and sticking his hand out.

Taking it and giving it a firm shake, I replied: "You too, Sherlock. Lissy! You ready?!"

Lissy trotted up to me, and said: "Watch yourself, Petronsky." Before going over to her side.

I looked to Charles who started to laugh. I laughed as well. Sometimes I wondered if she was really eight years old.

"You can serve first, sweetie."

Lissy nodded, and slammed the ball. Not thinking she could hit that hard, I had to chase after the ball, resulting in Lissy's point.

We continued to play, and I let my little sister win.

While she was celebrating, Charles walked over. "You let her win, didn't you?"

I placed my finger to my lips, indicating for him to be silent. He smiled. "She's happy, though. Which is good."

"It is." he responded, watching her jump around.

"Miss Lissy! Lunch!" Frogg called.

She darted off the court quicker than quick, and ran into the manor.

"She's adorable."

"Isn't she?"

Charles nodded. "She doesn't really look like you though."

"She looks like my mother. I look like my father." I said.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I was going to take the boat out for a bit, if you'd like to come." I offered.

"Sure."

"I'm going to go with the uniform though. I'll be back." I told him.

Going up to my room, I changed into my _Titanic _uniform. It felt good to be in a uniform again, instead of dresses, corsets, and petticoats. After putting my hair up in a bun, I grabbed my hat and walked downstairs.

**John's POV**

I couldn't believe myself. All those lies I told. My brother. Oh, my bastard of a brother. He was the perfect one. James this, James that. James was perfect, I wasn't. James is going to the academy, James is going to be on _Titanic_! James, James, James! I was sick of it! I normally don't lie, but to Lightoller, it made no difference. He probably wasn't even listening to me. He was probably thinking about the angel Petronsky that he lives with. _She needs a level-headed man she can depend on. _I thought, before rethinking it. _No! We're talking Petronsky! She's no normal woman!_ That she wasn't. She was a strong woman, one of If not the only one I've ever met. As much as I tried to stop thinking about her, I couldn't. I want her. I want her for myself, and only myself. The letter continued to haunt my mind. If he was going to get in my way, well, a man has to do what a man has to do, doesn't he?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh, John is NOT happy. Everything just boiled over for him! Poor guy. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviews!


	12. Sailing and a Familiar Face

Disclaimer: Chapter 1!

Chapter 12

Kristen's POV

**I wandered out of my room and down the stairs to receive a rather surprised look from Frogg.**

"**Missus Andrews! What ARE you wearing!"**

"**A uniform." I responded coolly. I smiled as I saw Charles laughing in the corner.**

"**Why on earth are you wearing a uniform?!"**

"**Because, I feel like it."**

"**You are a woman! You aren't supposed to feel anything! You can't make you own decisions! That's what I'm here for!" Frogg exclaimed, placing a hand over his chest.**

"**I beg to differ."**

**I began to walk over to Charles when his annoying voice rang out again. "You can't 'beg to differ'! You just 'wish to differ'."**

**I forced a false smile as I turned around. "Shut up, Frogg."**

**Before he could say anything else. I walked out of the house with Charles.**

"**Hey! I'm not done!"**

**Charles laughed a hearty laugh, and shook his head. "That man…."**

"**I don't know how Thomas dealt with that one."**

"**Frankly, I would have fired him already."**

"**I'm not that mean."**

"**If I may say, it's nice to see you in the uniform again."**

**I smiled. "It feels good."**

**We continued our walk, and eventually, we reached the lake. Hopping into the boat, we untied it, raised the sail, and set off. The wind speed was perfect for sailing, and the day was beautiful. Few clouds were in the sky, and the sun was bright.**

"**Nice day, wow." Charles observed.**

"**It is, isn't it?" I replied, looking up at the sky. The wind moved the clouds, creating various shapes. **

**We sailed for a long time, so long, that the sun began to sink in the sky. The horizon was changing colors, orange, red, purple.**

"**Look at the sky!"**

**Jumping up, Charles stood behind me, one hand on my shoulder, the other holding onto the cable. "It's lovely."**

**I undid the pins from my hair, and let it fly. Pushing a bit back, he whispered. "You let your hair down?"**

"**Yes. You've seen me in a corset, what's hair going to do?"**

**He laughed. "Not much, that's for certain."**

"**I wonder if Frogg is going insane right now."**

"**Oh, probably. Are we going to put him through torture?"**

"**Lissy, too though." I sighed.**

"**Well, then we should probably get back. You rest. I'll sail."**

**I nodded in thanks, and laid down on the seat, stretching out. Once we started moving again, the waves sloshed against the sides of the boat, creating a relaxing sound. With that and the motion of the boat, I fell asleep.**

**POV Change**

I walked off the train with my bag slung over my shoulder. I glanced around, and knew this is where I wanted to be. Leaving the station quickly, I wandered into the town square. I noticed the sun setting over the ocean, straight ahead. The sky was colored in beautiful hues of orange and red. I smiled as I remembered. Before I could allow myself to get too lost in thought, I focused on what I came for. I strolled through the square, taking my time. _Would she remember? _She would. She couldn't forget. The town was lovely. Small, yes, but lovely. I sent the letter, but I don't know what had happened to it. If she had gotten it, if she didn't. I hoped she did. It was everything I wanted to say to her. I thought I'd never get the chance. I glanced down at my wrists as I remembered her words: _Don't leave me_. I sighed as I remembered that night. That awful, awful night. I still wandered until I found what I was looking for. The house. Walking up to the door, I knocked. A familiar face answered.

Smiling, I said: "Hello, brother."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reviews! I hope you enjoyed! :D


	13. Sleepless Nights

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 13**

**Kristen's POV**

I woke up on my bed, still in my uniform. I sat up, and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I figured it was very late at night, and I wasn't tired. I groaned as I flopped down on the bed. I tossed and turned for awhile, trying to fall asleep, but I failed every time. As I was still dressed, I decided to get up and read. Closing my door quietly, I made my way to the library. Lighting a lamp, I carried it with me, walking back to where I kept one of my favorite novels, Pride And Prejudice. Picking it off the shelf, I sat in a huge red armchair, and set the lamp on the table beside it. I tried to open the book to the first page, but instead, a piece of paper fell out. I looked puzzled, and unfolded it. I noticed that it was a handwritten letter.

_Kristen-_

_I don't know the exact way to begin this, or even where to go with it. You are probably wondering how I even managed to write this to you. Call me a coward, call me a fool, call me whatever you will. I escaped. I don't know how I did it, either. I've managed, and I somehow found a postage stamp to get this to you. I don't know if you'll even read it. I know you live comfortably with your servants, and money, but ever since we were separated, something has not been right. I miss you. I wish you were here with me, every day. Every hour. Every minute. The point is--well, I WANT you with me. I love you, so much. You are the kindest, sweetest, smartest, most beautiful woman I've ever known. I want to marry you, Kristen, if you will have me. I know I have absolutely nothing to offer you, and I know you would have to leave the comfort of the manor. I'm not asking you to make a choice, but I want you to respect your wishes. If you want to stay in your manor, that's fine. If you wish to come with me, that's fine as well. Just, let me know. On the back is an address where you can reach me. Write me, come to me, do what you will. Whatever you choose, know that I love you with all my heart, soul, and life. Nothing you say, or do will ever change that._

_-James_

I looked up as I finished reading the letter. James! He was alive! I couldn't believe it at first. It seemed too fairy-tale. It ALL seemed, fairy-tale. It didn't matter to me. No, not at all. For once in the past months, my face broke out into a full, real smile. I had to find him! John! John would know! I could talk with him tomorrow. Not even thinking about sleeping, I exchanged the novel for some good old Sherlock Holmes, and I read.

**John's POV**

I glared. I just glared. I couldn't believe he was here.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?!" he asked.

I reluctantly stepped aside, letting him in. He dropped his bag on the floor, and flopped down on the couch. Sighing, he said: "It feels good to be around family again."

"Oh, yeah." I agreed half-heartedly. I couldn't believe it. I DIDN'T believe it. I only had so much time as it is, and now he has to come in and ruin it.

"Aren't you going to offer me anything?"

I laughed. My brother. With his overly-sarcastic humor. "Of course. What would you like?" I asked, with a bit of fire to his voice.

"Tea, if you would."

Mumbling to myself, I went into the kitchen to make tea, when I noticed a piece of paper. It was Kristen's tea recipe. Nodding to myself, I made it, put the required amount of cinnamon in it, and brought a cup for myself, and him.

"Thank you." he said, taking the cup, and taking a sip. His eyes widened, and he smiled. "Cinnamon and lemon. I see you've met Kristen."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short! I wanted to get it out! Thanks for reviews, and I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Ismay's Return

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 14**

**Kristen's POV**

Despite my vow of not sleeping, I woke up the next day, still in the library, still in the same armchair as last night. The Sherlock Holmes book rested on my knees, open to the page I left off on. I glanced to the table, and noticed that the letter was still there. A thousand things crossed my mind at once. _What was I going to do? What COULD I do? I was going to tell Charles, but how would Frogg take it?….Then again, who cared about Frogg? I wonder if John knew? I'm sure he'd be happy about it. _Deciding to just take a breath and think things over, I exited the library with the letter in my pocket. When I arrived in the main foyer, everything was bustling around. I spotted Victoria and flagged her down.

"Victoria! What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear, Kristen?"

"Here what? When?"

"Oh, you haven't."

"Mister Ismay is coming."

"Why on earth is HE coming HERE?!"

"Business matter."

I looked confused. She pulled me into a corner, and said: "He wants to speak with you."

I shook my head. "Ismay hated me…unless it has something to do with Thomas…."

"I don't know. Nothing was said. He's coming in a half hour." Victoria reported.

"What time is it?!" I asked incredulously.

"Just before noon."

"What?! You didn't wake me up?!"

"Well, we didn't know where you were, and when I found you, you looked so peaceful sleeping."

"That's alright. I had a good rest. I'm going to go freshen up."

"Right! See you!"

"Bye!" I shouted over my shoulder as I picked my skirts up so I could walk up the marble stairs. After getting into my room, I changed out of my dress, and picked a new one out.

Touching up my makeup, I walked out of my room to see Charles.

"Charles!"

He spun around on his heel, and smiled. "Good afternoon."

I walked towards him. "Did you know that Ismay is coming today?"

His eyes grew large. "What?"

"You heard me well."

"Why?"

"Same thing I asked. Apparently he wants to talk to me about business matters."

"That could be good."

"It could be, but knowing Ismay, he'll probably just come here and wallow in his self pity."

Charles laughed a hearty laugh. "You are right, as usual."

"He should be here any moment. Coming with me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want me to make it an order?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

Grumbling jokingly, he offered me his arm. I laughed, and took it. Together, we walked. When we reached the top of the stairs, we saw Ismay by the doors.

"He doesn't look too happy." Charles whispered.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Putting on my best fake smile ever, I greeted him. "Pleasure to see you again, Mister Ismay."

Taking my hand, he kissed the back of it. "You as well, Missus Andrews. Mister Lightoller."

"Hello, sir."

"Please, come in." I said, leading him into the dining room, where Frau had prepared her delicious pastries.

Taking a seat, he said: "Now, Missus Andrews, I intend to keep this short and sweet."

"It's alright. I have nothing going on."

"Okay, then. After discussing it with my fellow staff of White Star Line, we have all made an agreement."

"Oh, about what?"

"About your future."

I gulped, fearing I got fired after escaping _Titanic _with sheer luck. I was ready to fight for my job if I needed to. Charles was sitting next to me, and I was assuming he felt the same way.

Ismay laughed when he saw myself: "Oh, it's nothing bad."

I let a breath escape. "What is it then?"

"We have decided that you would be best suited for the _Britannic_."

"Chief Officer, sir?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Captain."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Mister Lightoller would be your Chief."

"Wow…" I trailed.

"Do you accept?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Good. I will send word. That was all." Ismay said, grabbing another pastry. "And give my compliments to the chef. These pastries are fabulous. I'll see you two soon."

"Thank you, sir." Charles and I said in unison.

Once Ismay was out the door, I let my excitement go. "YAHOO!" I screamed, jumping in the air.

Charles laughed: "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled.

"Good. We'll have fun."

"Yes, we will." I nodded. "I have something to tell you, Charles."

"Anything. Is everything alright?" He looked concerned.

"Yes, James is alive."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Good news for Kristen! Thanks for reviews, and I hope you enjoyed!


	15. A New Case For Holmes And Watson

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 15**

Charles' jaw dropped to the floor. "Are you certain?"

I nodded. "I found a letter inside a book in the library, I don't know how it ended up in there."

He looked puzzled. "Hm…do you know where he is?"

"No clue."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He looked to me with a devilish smile.

I returned it, and nodded. "Yes, I do believe so."

We wandered up to my room, and went through the closet.

I found a long, brown overcoat. "This will work. You can go raid Frogg's if you'd like."

"Seriously?"

"Knock yourself out."

Charles smiled, and ran off to get a similar item from Frogg's stash.

I put the overcoat on, and put my hair in a bun. I saw Charles walk in through the mirror I was facing. He was wearing one of Frogg's coats.

"Found something?"

"Yeah," he began. "I picked the best one I could find."

I laughed. "Oh, you are evil."

"Correction: WE are evil."

"You are right." I laughed, before spinning around. "Ready?"

"If you are."

I nodded, and we walked together to the library. "So, Watson, where did you find this letter?"

"If I remember correctly, Mister Holmes, it was in a copy of PrideAnd Prejudice."

"Right. Jane Austen."

"You know your literature, Mister Holmes. I am impressed."

Charles laughed. "Yes, that I do. I like to read very much. Where was this book located?"

"I believe it was in the back."

We began our walk, and I laughed as Charles peeked in every corner, looking for evidence.

"Something the matter, Watson?"

I just shook my head as I led him to where the book was. I looked for the number, but when I got to where it was supposed to be, it wasn't there.

"It's not there."

"What?"

"I put it back. It's not there!" I exclaimed.

"How?"

"I have no idea."

"Looks like we've got a case."

Smiling, I took a copy of Sense And Sensibility , and smacked him with it.

"What was that for?!"

"Just for being you, Sherlock."

He laughed as I placed the book back on the shelf, and we walked past a window, failing to notice a grinning John Moody outside, holding a copy of Pride And Prejudice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reviews! I hope you enjoyed! :D


	16. A Day In The Life Of John Moody

Disclaimer: Chapter 1! I've decided to do one chapter in John's POV, let me know how you like it!

Chapter 16

John's POV

**I couldn't believe it. I actually sneaked into Andrews Manor, and got out with the book…..alive! Oh boy wait 'till James hears this one! Of course, why am I even going to tell my bastard of a brother? It's not like he would care! It looks like it's man versus man between us for the love of Kristen Andrews. I want her. Oh God, do I want her. But nooooo, she's too busy with Charles, her little sister, her friends, and mourning over my very- much- alive brother. **

**I don't understand women at all. Their minds, their brains. Well, about brains, only few have them, but back on track. They can be madly in love with you one day, one thing leads to another, and soon, you get a letter saying you have a child you don't even know about! Then, after you say you don't believe it, they'll dump you out the front porch like vermin. I just don't think she's like that. Her blue eyes will tell you what she's feeling, and the things she doesn't want you to know. I can see past her exterior. Deep down she wants her sea life back. She wants to be back aboard **_**Titanic. **_**I just don't get it. Why would you want to be aboard a ship that is destined to be doomed?**

**As I climbed down the tree, I hoped that they wouldn't see me. I saw Kristen and Lightoller scaling the spiral staircase in the older part of the house. Not watching my footing, I slipped, and tumbled down out of the tree.**

"**Damn!" I cursed. I could feel my right knee bleeding through the fabric of my pants. Quickly looking up, I prayed that I didn't alert anyone. I snuck out of the grounds as quietly as I could.**

**I was still proud of myself, for getting that book with the letter. **_**Ah, John, you're a genius. **_**I smiled to myself as I walked through the streets of town. I passed various street vendors, and smelled all the different food. Just another day in the life of John Edward Moody. This town is jam-packed with women, and sooner or later I'm going to find someone. I just don't know who. I go through phases with women, I love them for awhile, then I move on. I don't think I'm moving on this time, though. Kristen Andrews **_**will **_**be a Moody. Just my Moody, not my brother's. The only problem is my brother. Why did he have to come back? And why NOW? Of all times! NOW! The worst possible time! Just when I was starting to haul her in……James comes through the door. Why is my life horrid? Why do I have to have a brother like James? He's so perfect. Everything….oh my.**

**I eventually reached my house to find James reclining on the couch and skimming through the paper.**

"**I see you've returned."**

"**That I have." I responded, forcing the sour tone out of my voice, which was nearly impossible.**

**James turned to look at me, and looked puzzled when he saw a book.**

"**I didn't know you read."**

"**I joined a book club." I lied.**

**He gave me the pathetic face while getting up. "Oh please. You can't fool me. Give it."**

**I hugged the book tighter to my chest. If he found out about that letter…. "No."**

**He reached out, I turned. He wrapped his arms around me, and somehow got the book away. I snarled a bit as he looked at it. He laughed.**

"**Pride And Prejudice****? Seriously, John?"**

"**Shut up, alright."**

"**No, I think it's wonderful that you're reading."**

**I scowled. Even though he was younger, he certainly acted older. He leafed through the pages, and I thought I was done for sure. **_**No, don't find it…please!**_** To my surprise, he leafed through it all, and there was no letter. No letter?! Who found it!? Please, not Kristen. Anyone but Kristen. I read it, of course I did. My brother confessed his undying love for her. I really hope she's moved on. I couldn't live with the fact that she married my brother over me. We look the same, there isn't much of a difference.**

"**It's a good book."**

"**You've read it?"**

"**Yeah, I was bored one day. It's a love story, you know." he smirked.**

"**Yeah, absolutely." I lied. It was a love story?! Perfect. Just what I needed.**

**James once again, like usual, didn't buy it. "Oh, stop. There is something you want. Just say it."**

**I cringed. "I don't want anything. I just want you to shut up."**

"**Shut up I will do, because I was going to see my lady." James smirked, getting up.**

**I held out a hand to stop him. "Don't' you have work?"**

**He raised an eyebrow: "Work? What work?"**

"**Never mind."**

"**Okay, well then I'll see you later." he smiled, before slamming the door on his way out.**

"**James! Wait! No!" I shouted. No answer, he didn't come back, nothing.**

_**Why does my life suck?**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for reviews! **


	17. Things Finally Seem Right

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1! This chapter is in Kristen's POV. For the story's sake, World War One is a few years earlier.**

**Chapter 17**

"Missus Andrews! Visitor!"

"Coming, Frogg!" I grumbled. Charles laughed as I rolled my eyes. "I'll be back."

I walked out into the main foyer with a sour look on my face, and walked down the stairs without looking up. When I did look up, however, I stopped walking. I ran over to the man and threw my arms around him.

"James! Oh God! You're here!" I cried.

He wrapped his arms around me, returning the hug, and said: "Yes. I missed you, darling."

I laughed a bit, as now I was crying tears of joy. I broke away from his hug to smile at him. It was music to my ears as I heard him laugh. He reached up, and traced my jaw line with his fingertips. "You just keep getting prettier."

Blushing a bit, I replied: "Thank you. You are just as handsome."

Looking around the house, he whistled. "This place is huge!"

"Yeah, would you care to go outside?"

"Sure."

I led him out to the back grounds, and we walked through the woods.

"Your house is beautiful, Kristen."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't answer your letter."

"Second thoughts?"

"No, not at all. Someone hid it from me."

"Hid my letter?! Who would do that?" James asked, incredulously.

I shook my head. "Don't look at me. Charles and I have taken to the names 'Sherlock' and 'Watson'. We're solving this mystery."

"Charles?" James rose an eyebrow.

I smacked him on the shoulder. "You tease! Lights! I'm sorry!"

He laughed. "No, it's fine."

I was still smiling as we reached the lake.

"Is this your boat?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"I like it."

"Thanks."

James paused as he stood at the dock.

"James? Is there something wrong?" I asked, walking up behind him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He reached up and took it, before turning around and looking at me with sincere eyes.

"I won't be here for long."

"What do you mean?"

"They want me in the Navy. "

My eyes grew wide. "For how long? I know there's a war, but….."

"At least a few months. But what?"

"What about me?" I asked.

He smiled a little. "I'll never forget you, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about that. What if I never see you again?"

James nodded a bit, and let his head fall. "You will see me again, I promise you."

"Do you?"

"I give you my word."

I nodded, still taken aback at the news. It was silent for a few moments before I spoke up. "I'm going with you."

James' head snapped up. "No! Kristen! Are you nuts?!"

"It takes an insane woman to become an officer!"

"I won't let you. If you got hurt I would never forgive myself."

I sighed, knowing I was defeated. He lifted my chin up with a gentle finger.

"You get to stay home."

"James, I don't want to stay home."

James sighed. "I know you don't. Do it for me, please."

I continued to look at him. "Ismay gave me Britannic. It sets sail next week. If that turns into a war ship, then I can't do anything."

"You're a captain? That's wonderful!"

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're so amazing. And I love you so much.." he whispered before drawing me in and kissing me gently.

He looked down after he broke it. "I know I have nothing, I can't give you anything, I wouldn't be able to give you the most comfortable of lives, but I would do my best. I know I'm asking you to give up everything, but I can give you myself. You're all I want. All I need."

I gave him a gentle smile, as he dropped down on one knee. "Kristen, will you marry me?" My smile broadened.

"Yes James. With all my heart."

He rose and kissed me again. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring to give you, I'll get one for you as soon as I can."

"I don't need a ring, James. I know, and you know. That's all that matters."

He nodded.

"I love you, James. I thought I lost you. I couldn't find you, not at all."

"And I love you more than life."

We kissed again, and I finally thought that things were going right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reviews! Yay! James and Kristen!


	18. Anchors Aweigh!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1!

Chapter 18

**The next week passed by quickly. Charles and I still were trying to find out who took the letter, but we didn't have any success at all. James and I were happy, he stayed over a lot. When Charles found out, he almost fainted. He was indeed happy that we found each other again, and he was happy that we were going to get married. James and I decided on doing it after he got back from the Navy, so he wouldn't get called back for awhile, and we could settle down. Eventually, that Thursday came along, the day **_**Britannic **_**set sail, and the day James was leaving for the Navy. I said my good-byes to Victoria, Jess, and Lissy before leaving. Apparently, James insisted that John accompany me for some reason--the exact reason I don't know, and Charles is my Chief Officer. To my surprise, Harold Lowe, and my loony lookouts were there as well.**

"**Harry!" I exclaimed.**

"**Kristen!" He dropped his papers, and ran over to me, enveloping me in a huge hug.**

"**I've missed you!"**

"**So have I. James and I are getting married."**

"**Married? That's wonderful! I heard he was alive, but I didn't know that. Congratulations."**

"**Thank you, Second Officer Lowe."**

**He smirked, before shrieking.**

"**Excellent hit, boys!" I yelled at my lookouts, Fleet and Lee.**

**I received a thumbs-up, causing me to laugh.**

"**Did you hear, Kristen?"**

"**What Harry?"**

"**Were turning into a hospital ship. For wounded soldiers. We have to get them to New York safely."**

**My eyes bugged.**

"**Miss Petronsky!" I heard Ismay yell. I had told everyone to call me 'Petronsky', as Thomas was dead, and I was to be re-married.**

"**Excuse me."**

**I walked briskly over to Ismay. "Yes?" I asked, trying to keep the cold tone out of my voice.**

"**Everything is in order?"**

"**Yes, Mister Ismay."**

"**Excellent. As you probably have heard, I will not be making this crossing with you…."**

**In my mind I secretly rejoiced, yet my face stayed stone.**

"**And there is strict order to be maintained…now that this is a Naval ship."**

**My mind began to spin…Naval Ship….that meant I was an officer? I thought of what James would say if he heard…hopefully he didn't.**

"**Of course, sir."**

**Ismay nodded: "Very good. Safe crossing."**

"**Thank you sir." I responded, before spinning on a heel and walking back to Harry. I laughed the moment I got over. "He's not coming."**

**Glancing around and making sure no one was there, Harry did a fist pump, much to my amusement.**

"**Remember, he feeds you."**

"**I know, I know, what's life without fun?" Harry smirked.**

"**Missus Andrews!" I heard a voice call. I spun around, ready to correct whoever it was on my name, but my mouth froze when I noticed that it was John.**

"**John! What a pleasant surprise!"**

**He smirked as he came over. "Who is your friend?"**

"**Oh! How rude of me! John, this is Harry Lowe, we met each other on **_**Titanic. **_**Harry, this is James' older brother, John Moody."**

"**Pleasure." Harry said.**

"**Likewise."**

"**Kristen! We ready?!" Charles called over the sounds off the ship.**

**Glancing at my pocket watch, I smiled. "Yes, I do believe we are."**

**Following Charles, and setting a bad example, I darted up to the bridge, avoiding various crew members struggling to make last- minute preparations. When I got up to my bridge, I noticed how much it looked like **_**Titanic's**_**. Everything was practically the same, which was good and bad. It brought back all sorts of memories, all of which I tried to push out of my head and forget.**

**I kept my eyes on the clock, waiting for the minute hand to shift. With a small click, it moved over the hour hand, currently on twelve. Spinning on a heel and turning to my officers, I said: "Anchors Aweigh, gentlemen."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviews! :D**


	19. Britannic

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1! All the new officers belong to me.**

**Chapter 19**

With one loud blast of her whistle, _Britannic _steamed out of the harbor. It felt wonderful to be on a ship again….let alone being captain of a ship.

"Kristen! Watson!" Charles called.

I turned to see him walking with four other men. "Hey, Lights. What can I do for you?"

"Well, these are your new officers."

I smiled, "Good day, gentlemen."

"Good day, Captain." they replied in sing-song voices.

Silence ensued.

"Well, do you gentlemen have names?"

Lights tried not to laugh. "Yes, they do. Introduce yourselves, you aren't children."

The men looked from one to the other, deciding who was to go first. One eventually stepped up.

"I'm Fifth Officer Rayne, Captain."

"Mister Rayne, pleasure to meet you."

"Third Officer Mitchell." Another said.

I looked to him, matching a face to a name. "Thank you."

"Fourth Officer Jay, Ma'am."

I nodded again, before turning to the last two.

"Sixth Officer Moody, miss."

Moody? There was another? "Mister Moody, by any chance are you related to James Moody?"

"James! Yes! He's an older brother of mine! So is John…he's lurking around here somewhere."

I smiled and let a small laugh escape.

"And you are?"

"First Officer Whick, Ma'am."

"Thank you all. As I trust you know, I am Kristen Petronsky, Captain. Now, I suggest you gentlemen get organized and settled. I will put a watch list up as soon as I can."

The men nodded and went their separate ways. Lights and Harry wandered off to do something, and I was supposed to make myself look busy. Wandering over through the wheelhouse, I began to scope things out.

"Captain."

I turned around and saw the young Moody. "Yes, what can I do for you, Mister Moody?"

"I just had a question."

"And that question is?"

"You know my brother?"

I nodded. "I am privileged to know both James and John, yes."

The boy slowly nodded. "James mentioned you in his letters."

"Oh did he?" I was nervous, wondering if this Moody knew more than he should.

"Yes, he did. He commented on how wonderful you were with ships and things of the sea. It amazed him. He also made several comments about you as a person, which I am assuming are true."

"Thank you, Mister Moody."

"And you're a friend of the family, so you can address me as 'Joe'

Or 'Joseph' if you'd like."

"Joe Moody, alright. Now you can do me a favor and round up the other rookies, I need to show them how things are done aboard a vessel."

"Yes, Ma'am."

I laughed a tad as Joe walked away. He reminded me of both John and James. Where was John anyway? I hadn't seen him at all, and he is normally following me around. Perhaps today is my lucky day. I retired to my cabin to form a tentative watch list, only to be interrupted.

"Captain! I've brought the rookies!" Joe announced.

Since my door was open, I spun around in my chair.

"Well come on in gentlemen, don't be shy."

The rookies nervously entered my office.

"Make yourselves comfortable." They all nodded, and sat down in various places.

I began: "Now, all of you gentlemen are fresh out of the academy, correct?" Nods. "Then this is your first big job?" Nods again. I smiled: "I remember my first big job aboard a liner….you'll be fine, trust me."

"Um, Miss?"

"Yes, Mister Jay?"

"How exactly did you become a Captain?"

I laughed. "By hard work, and guts."

"It's pretty amazing…changes my view on women."

"I think it's changed everyone's view." I added to his statement, "But there is certainly nothing wrong with that."

"Definitely not."

"So, do you men have any questions, worries?"

They shook their heads, and so, I began my speech. It took about a half hour, then I dismissed them, hoping that I'd still have a bridge after they were done exploring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reviews!


	20. A Conversation

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 20**

I emerged from the office to see my bridge still intact. The rookies were off somewhere roaming, Charles was taking care of some things, and Harold was probably terrorizing a selected "rookie of the day".

I walked out to the Officer's Promenade when I was approached by Joe Moody.

"Captain." he tipped his hat.

"Mister Moody, er, Joe, sorry."

"That's alright."

"Anything you need?"

"I was just going to talk about my brothers with you, could give you a bit of insight on how to handle Jonathan."

I let my lips curve into a smile: "That could be useful."

"Care to take a walk?"

"Certainly."

We wandered around the Promenade, Joe telling me things both brothers probably would have preferred me not knowing.

"And I do know about you and James, Miss."

"I was hoping you didn't."

"Oh, no, he is head over heels for you. He wouldn't write about anything else!"

I laughed. "That does sound like James."

"I hope you'll consider having the wedding in Scarborough….beautiful place you know."

"Wedding?! What wedding?!" I heard a voice sound behind me. I spun to see the eldest Moody.

"Nothing, I was talking about one of my friends."

"What one?"

"Miss Michaelson." I answered, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie.

John slowly nodded. "Good lass…."

Joe scowled: "What do you want, brother?"

"Just making sure you aren't bothering the good Miss Petronsky."

"He is fine John, I thank you for your concern."

John nodded. "Alright, I will take your word, Captain." He bowed his head slightly before walking away.

Joe let out a laugh that sounded more like a snort.

"What?"

"My brother is never that social. You really do work wonders."

"I'll take the liberty of guessing that James told you that."

"You're smart too." Joe smirked.

"If I may say, Joe, all you brothers look alike."

"Same eyes, yes. James looks like our mother, John and I look like our father."

"If you don't mind me asking, Joe, how old are you?" I inquired, leaning against a cable.

"I'm sixteen."

I smirked. "You're not much younger than me."

"Why? How old are you, twenty-two?"

"Nope, pretty close though." I said.

"Well, James is twenty-five, so you must be twenty-four."

I nodded. "Yes, and I look very much like my father."

Joe smirked: "Handsome man, then?"

I slowly nodded: "Yes, he was. Very much so."

"Wait! Your uncle….."

"Lou Petronsky, yes." I sighed.

"He was my idol! He was what made me become a sailor! That and my brother, of course."

A small smile formed on my face. "Uncle Lou was wonderful."

"Hey! Kristen!" a voice interrupted my chain of thought.

"COMING!" I shouted back. "Excuse me, Joe."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reviews!


	21. A Case Solved

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 21**

I darted up to the bridge to find Harold. "What do you need?"

"Can you give us orders?"

"Certainly. Why don't you round up the other officers, and bring them up here?"

"Sure." Harry smiled, before sauntering off to find the rookies and Charles.

I turned to glance around the bridge, the bridge I was in charge of. It felt so different not to have watch…it was almost, well, boring.

"Good afternoon, Captain." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hello, John."

"How have you been?"

"Fine, you?"

"Discouraged."

I smiled. "Why?"

"There is a certain woman I am after……" John trailed.

I walked over to the logbook and leafed through it in efforts to avoid making eye contact with James' older brother. "Oh really?"

I heard the click of his boots behind me, and I felt his hand turn me around so I was looking at him: "Oh yes, there is."

I turned away. "I'm sorry, John, I am already spoken for."

He looked puzzled: "Who? Lightoller?"

"No, your brother."

"What?! James or Joe?!" he practically shouted.

"James."

He let me go and turned away. "I guess you found his letter, then."

My jaw practically dropped to the floor. "You! It was you all along! Wasn't it?!"

John turned to me: "Mhm…….you like Jane Austen then, huh?"

"Yes, I do, she is one of my favorites. _Pride and Prejudice _is one of my favorite novels."

"Hm…..poor choice on my behalf then. What about _Jane Eyre_?"

"Again, another favorite. I have read every book in that library at least once, if not twice." I told him.

"I see, well, what does it change?"

"It changes everything, John!"

"Why?"

"You tried to keep me away from the man I love, then you lie to me!" I shouted. In my anger, I had failed to notice that Harold had showed up with the other officers.

"It was all to protect you!"

"From who? James?"

"Well…"

"Out, John!" I ordered.

"Kristen, you don't understand…." he began.

"I don't need to! Leave! That's an order!"

John nodded, and brushed past the officers who had no clue as to what was going on.

"Captain? Is everything alright?" Charles asked.

"Yes, if you gentlemen will excuse us for a moment, Mister Lightoller and I need to talk."

The officers nodded as I pulled Charles to a private area.

"There is something wrong. What is it?"

"John is the one that hid the letter."

It took all Charles had to keep from screaming: "WHAT?!"

I nodded: "It's true. He wants me as well."

"Well he can get that idea out of his head." Charles huffed.

I smiled: "We solved our mystery."

Charles hugged me: "Oh yes we did. Excellent job, Watson."

"You too, Sherlock."

Laughing, we walked back up to the bridge. "Sorry about that, gentlemen. Now, since we are on the open ocean, things are going to change a bit. I have posted the watch list, so feel free to check it out. Mister Rayne, Mister Moody, you are on first watch."

"Captain!"

"Yes, Mister Rayne?"

"What will you do to us if we fall asleep on shift?"

I smirked: "Oh, I have a feeling Fleet and Lee will take care of that."

The rookies gulped, and the seniors laughed as I walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reviews! :D


	22. Officer Mitchell

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 22**

I wandered around aimlessly for awhile, minding my own business, thinking about James and the future life we'd share. It felt different to actually be engaged, without anyone knowing about it. Usually weddings were huge affairs, but things are different for us. Two officers that never should have fallen in love with each other somehow did.

Back on the bridge, the rookies were conversing with the seniors.

"Mister Lightoller?"

"Yes, Mister Mitchell?"

"About Captain Petrronsky……."

"Yes, she is already spoken for, yes she is very beautiful, and yes it is true that she survived _Titanic_. Does that cover everything?" Lightoller answered.

Mitchell looked shocked: "Well, most of it……is she strict?"

"Strict as a naval captain has to be."

"Which is?"

"She's strict only because she has to be…if you really want to get to know her, talk with her, become her friend…..she is a kind woman with many stories to share."

Mitchell smirked: "She seems nice enough."

"She is. If you wish to speak with her, go find her."

"Okay, thanks Mister Lightoller."

Mitchell walked off in search of me. He eventually found me on the first-class promenade, or should I say, former first-class promenade, wandering about.

"Captain Petronsky!"

I turned around to see my third officer. "Hello, Mister Mitchell. Anything I can do for you?"

"No, I just wanted to talk with you…care to take a walk?"

"Certainly."

"So…why exactly did you decide to become a Captain?"

"Well, I never planned on becoming a Captain, but my uncle, Lou Petronsky, was a White Star Officer….never made it to the rank of Captain, but a fine man. Ever since he first took me on a ship, I loved it. The smell of the sea, the wind in my hair, the feeling of being free…."

"What about society?"

"You are a proper Englishman, so you know our rules…I've just about broken every single one of them."

His eyes widened: "Really?"

I smiled at the young man. "How old are you, Mister Mitchell?"

"Twenty-One."

My jaw dropped: "You are only a few years younger than me….."

"Really?"

"Yes….was it Lights who told you to talk with me?"

He smiled and nodded: "I wanted to know more about the honorable Captain I'm serving under."

"Captain! Telegram!" I turned to see the young wireless operator rushing towards me. I accepted the offered sheet of paper, and read.

"What Is it, Captain?"

"First load of wounded. Tell the nurses and doctors to be ready…I need to change course."

"Right." Mitchell said before walking in the opposite direction.

I ran up to the bridge and interrupted the conversation as I ran to the quartermaster to relay the instructions.

"Hold on, gentlemen."

The officers grabbed the railings under the phones as the ship turned.

"Captain? What was that for?" Jay asked.

"First load of wounded needs to be taken to New York."

"Wow! Our first mission!"

Charles and I laughed at the rookies' excitement. "Boys, if you think this is exciting, try sailing the _Titanic_."

"You were both on the unsinkable ship? And you both survived?"

"Yes, we jumped and I was pulled from the water." I told them.

"How cold?"

"A degree above freezing."

The rookies' eyes bulged. "Whoa."

"I passed out and was pulled up by Officer Lowe. Come to think of it…where is he?"

-----------------------------------------------

Thanks for reviews! :D


	23. Transfer

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 23**

"I have no idea where he has gone off to….." Charles trailed, glancing around the bridge.

"Ah, he's probably causing trouble somewhere…..Mister Jay, Mister Rayne, go with Mister Lightoller and fetch him, please."

"Yes ma'am." the officers chorused, walking off the bridge.

I smiled, shaking my head: "Let me tell you two that it has been WAY too quiet lately…"

"What?" Joe wondered, confused.

"My loons for lookouts."

"Mister Fleet and Mister Lee?"

"Yes indeed Mister Mitchell…..quite the troublemakers…on _Titanic _they invented these water bombs…..made of very cold seawater, and threw them at whoever happened to be walking within shooting range."

Joe and Mitchell cringed. "Ooof."

" 'Ooof' is right! They hurt if they got enough speed to them."

"I bet…James mentioned them a few times." Joe remarked.

"Okay! Who the hell is James?!" Mitchell demanded, before quietly apologizing for his use of language.

I smiled: "It's okay. James is Joe's older brother."

"Her lover…in other words…." Joe whispered to Mitchell.

I frowned: "I heard that, Joseph."

"Sorry." Joe mumbled.

"Mister Moody and I are very good friends…he was another officer on _Titanic_."

"I thought it was against the rules for officers to fraternize…"

I frowned at Joe: "Nice going."

"It's the truth!"

"Mister Moody…would you like me to wire your brother?"

"No…"

"Then I suggest you shut your trap!" I exclaimed, not harshly, but enough to make him shut up.

"Shutting up."

"Thank you." I said before walking out.

Once I was out of earshot, Mitchell turned to Joe. "Is what you said true?"

Joe nodded: "They are to be married shortly."

"Wow…."

"You can't tell a soul!"

"I won't…I just can't believe it."

"Miss Petronsky! Letter!" I accepted the envelope from the young man that handed it to me.

I smiled when I saw the handwriting: James. Breaking the seal, I pulled the paper out and read:

_Dearest Kristen:_

_It seems as if as soon as we were drawn together again, we were broken apart. I've heard of your ship as a hospital ship. I must both congratulate and warn you. They Navy is a perfectly nasty business, harsh, and unforgiving. Watch yourself. You're a very beautiful women, and very beautiful women are often considered targets. I trust that you have maintained a good relationship with your young officers, and that my brother is behaving himself. Now here comes the good news…I have received a transfer. I don't know how I got it, but nevertheless, I will be coming aboard your ship, Britannic. As far as officers go, I have no idea, but I'm sure you'll let me have some watch time to make it feel like the old days. I don't know when I'll be arriving, but I will see you soon._

_Love, _

_James_

"So, I see you received my letter late?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see James, leaning against a wall. I ran to him, and gave him a hug.

"Look at my girl, captain of her own ship!"

I smiled: "Yeah, I love it. I can't believe you're here!"

"I can't believe it either…..come now, let's go to the bridge before you are missed too badly."

I smiled and nodded: "Alright."

I led him up to the bridge, where Joe and Mitchell were.

"Welcome to my bridge…" I trailed.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry that you had the misfortune of meeting Joseph…" James smirked.

I laughed as the two younger officers turned around. Joe smiled: "There is the happy couple! Fine day for a wedding!"

James and I both scowled.

"You may have grown up but you still haven't lost your mouth." James smirked.

"Officer Mitchell, this is Joe's older brother, James. James, this is my third officer."

James smiled as he stuck a hand out. "Pleasure."

"Likewise."

"Now if you'll excuse Captain Petronsky and I, she needs to show me around."

The two men nodded, and when we were walking away, Joe began to hum the wedding march. James whipped around and glared, causing his younger brother to stop immediately.

Once James and I were out of earshot, Mitchell whispered: "Wow, that's your brother?"

Joe nodded. "Unfortunately."

"He's handsome! Better looking than you, at least! They look adorable!" Mitchell swooned.

"Mitchell?"

"Hm?"

"Are you absolutely sure you're alright?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews! :D


	24. Ocean Eyes

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 24**

Mitchell stifled a laugh: "I'm perfectly fine."

Joe gave him a questioning look. "If you were then you wouldn't be swooning."

Mitchell stuck his tongue out at the young Moody, who laughed. "You're just jealous, Joe."

"Stop while you're ahead."

"I rank you."

In turn, Joe stuck his tongue out at Mitchell.

"Boys, boys, boys…you remind me of myself and Mister James Moody when we were juniors."

The two officers turned to see Harold leaning against the door of the wheelhouse.

"Mister Lowe."

Harry smirked: "Mister Moody, Mister Mitchell. I trust you are behaving yourselves?"

"Oh, we are."

"Captain Petronsky's lover has come aboard, sir."

Harold laughed: "Lover?! She has no lover!"

Joe shook his head: "It's my brother. Give it up, we both know."

Harry dropped his disguise face immediately. "Oh, okay. Where are they?"

"No idea. She went to show him around, we can tell you when they get back."

Harry nodded: "Thanks boys…..behave. I'm sure Kristen--er--Miss Petronsky wouldn't be very happy if she came to a destroyed bridge."

Joe laughed: "If I know her as well as I think I do, then certainly not."

"Then I'd say you know her."

Mitchell and Joe laughed as Harold walked off the bridge. "You know what, Mitchell?"

"Yes, Moody?"

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be an old timer."

"Like?"

"Like my brother, Kristen, Mister Lowe, Mister Lightoller."

The two men heard a cough and turned to see Charles. "We're hardly old timers, gentlemen."

"You're older than us…."

"You seem to forget that Kristen has you by a few short years. If either of you were older you could very well be two of her suitors!"

"My brother already has that covered." Joe mumbled.

Charles stifled a laugh. "That he does. I have never seen two people more in love in my life. It's so beautiful."

"See! Even HE swoons!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"Shut up!"

Charles laughed again: "Oh my, just like Harry and James."

"What about me and Harold?" James wondered, coming back up to the bridge with me.

"Oh, just how Joe and Mister Mitchell quarrel like you and Harry."

"HEY! IT'S JAMSEY-BOY!" A very loud, and very obnoxious shout came from the crow's nest.

"Oh no, please no…." James trailed while everyone on the bridge broke out into laughter.

"Jamsey-boy…….HA! That's pretty cute, James!" Joe sneered.

"Shut up you little pest! Or should I call you Joey?"

Joe's smile deflated: "No."

James turned to me with a smile: "See how it's done?"

"I already know."

"Is there anything in the world you don't know?"

"Absolutely."

"What?" James wondered, "Enlighten me."

"I never cease to question how you became an officer, dear."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll find it out eventually…" I trailed, before shooting a wink at James and walking off the bridge.

James looked to Charles, who immediately exploded into laughter. James soon followed, and the two rookies had expressions of pure confusion on their faces, which caused James and Charles to laugh more.

I was in my cabin, with a compass and a map, trying to figure out the most efficient way to get to New York while avoiding German submarines, and other enemies to England. I had no fight with these countries, in fact, I had tried to stay as far from the conflict as was humanly possible for a naval sea captain. So far, it was working, and I wasn't about to wish it not to. I hated killing and bloodshed because two countries, or many, couldn't work out their problems diplomatically with each other. Using my measurement from the night before of Polaris, I easily calculated out Latitude, and found out the Longitude from our logbook records, as I didn't feel like doing a long string of math that wasn't necessary. Spreading my compass, I measured the distance we had already traveled in a day. I then kept the point on the spot, and rotated the compass until I reached New York. I got about 5 and a half days, as we were traveling top speed with hardly any weight dragging us slower. I was a bit nervous about picking up our first load, because I had to be extra careful of spies, and everything else potentially bad aboard my ship. In my train of thought, I failed to notice that someone was in my room.

"You know darling, you should be awfully glad I became an officer, because if I hadn't, I would've never met you, and you, are by far, the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I turned around to see James, standing in the doorway. He smiled when I saw him, and I returned the favor. He let himself in before shutting the door.

"And I am glad that you became an officer."

"Good, so am I." James smirked, taking a chair from the opposite side of the room and sitting next to me. "What're you working on?'

"Calculations off Polaris."

James laughed a bit.

"What?"

"You're a very smart woman, you know that?"

"I have been told, but nevertheless, thank you." I smiled.

"Latitude, then?"

"Partially. New York time. Why am I so nervous?!"

James placed a reassuring, and loving hand on my shoulder. "I think _Titanic _has taken a toll on all of us, dear. You will do fine. You have proven yourself over, and over again. You're strong, and you don't let anyone get too close. Except for ones you like, that is."

I shook my head, still smiling, and began to compare water depths as recorded from data tables with the temperatures in our log. "Mister Moody, Junior is quite good at his job of recording temperatures."

"Sounds like someone I know." James joked.

I turned, took my hat off, and smacked him with it. "You had a few problems with time conversions, and the captain wondered why you had such neat handwriting."

James burst out in laughter: "Really?!"

"I didn't want you to get into trouble."

"Wow, okay. You should have seen me, I was honored when you even looked in my direction, or talked to me!"

I laughed as well. "James, really?"

"I was so lovesick…ask anyone, Harry, Lights, they will tell you."

"I could see it with my own eyes."

"Those beautiful ocean eyes." James smiled, before leaning in, and kissing me gently. "I'll leave you to your duties. I love you."

"I love you too, James."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reviews! :D


	25. So?

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 25**

James Moody walked back up to the bridge like an intoxicated butterfly. Joe laughed when he saw his older brother. "What'd she do to you?"

Joseph was silenced by a glare from James. "Sorry. Just curious."

"Too curious."

"You're only a few years older than me!"

"So?" James asked, clearly enjoying this battle a bit too much.

"So?! What do you mean, so?!"

"Exactly what it sounds like!"

I walked up to the bridge to hear quarrelling, which I assumed had something to do with the Moody brothers. My suspicions were confirmed as I saw Joe and James battling it out.

Joe stuck his tongue out at James, who made a face back at him.

"How old are we, gentlemen?" I wondered, with a smirk on my face.

"Captain!" Joe yelped.

"Wow James, the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree….."

James frowned jokingly as his brother laughed. Charles had a surprised look as he returned to the bridge. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, Sherlock."

"Why do you call each other that?" Mitchell inquired, taking a bite from an apple.

"A very long story….VERY long."

"Well, I've got time."

Charles looked to me and shook his head before laughing. "Boys, did you know Miss Petronsky is really Missus Andrews?"

"Ooooh, scandal stories! I like these!" Mitchell exclaimed.

My hand met my forehead: "It's anything but scandal."

"So she's cheating on her husband?"

Once again, a forehead smack.

"No!" Charles laughed. "Mister Andrew died in the _Titanic _disaster, leaving Captain Petronsky with his fortune and his houses…note the plural."

"So you're rich?"

"Very." Charles answered.

"But what does this have to do with Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson?"

"Well, with Captain Petronsky being a single woman, men were constantly in and out of the house, including John Moody."

Joe nodded. "He mentioned her."

Charles continued: "He fell in love with her. James and her never really found each other after the sinking, so he wrote a letter. John discovered it, and hid it so she would never know that James was still alive, and therefore, they could never end up together."

Mitchell nodded: "Sounds like a valid motive."

Charles laughed: "Rookies."

"Oh, don't you remember?"

As he walked over to me, Charles replied: "Sadly. We should be reaching New York overnight….we are docking in the harbor until morning, am I correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, you are indeed, Mister Lightoller."

"Fabulous! I believe Harry and Mister Mitchell are on shift at that point?"

"Right again, Mister Lightoller."

"Whoo! My luck is good today! Your favorite color is purple?"

"Wrong, Mister Lightoller. Blue."

"Damn." Charles hissed, causing us all to laugh.

"If I remember correctly Mister Lightoller…your favorite color is purple."

Joe howled with laughter: "Really?!"

Charles frowned at me: "I was joking around ONCE. Will you hold that against me for as long as I live?!"

"I plan on it. Why? Does that not follow your itinerary?"

"You have quite the mouth today." Charles laughed.

"I know I do. But have you noticed I only use it on you?"

"I should have."

"My, if you two weren't so different in age you could be siblings!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lights demanded.

"Preferred that Mister Lightoller didn't know."

"Smart arse!"

"Language, Mister Lightoller!" I exclaimed.

"You've said worse!"

"Indeed I ha-" I was interrupted as my body completely froze. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened. I felt ice-cold water drip down my back and I whipped around towards the crow's nest.

"Run! Fleet! Lee! Run for your lives!" James hollered as I darted off the bridge.

I chased Fleet and Lee around for awhile before getting them with two stray water bombs they had left behind.

"Ooooh, Jamsey-boy!" Lee called.

James groaned: "What?"

"I see you and the wicked witch are tight now!"

James rolled his eyes.

"It's true! I saw you kiss her!" Fleet exclaimed.

"That's quite enough, Fredrick." James said sternly, before walking away.

"What's got him angry?" Lee whispered to his partner in crime.

"I have no idea." Fleet answered.

James walked calmly back up to the bridge, despite the mood he was in. I was there, leafing through the log, and fixing some times with my all-too-neat handwriting.

"So that's what it looks like?"

I turned to see James smiling over my shoulder as he watched me write. "The handwriting? Yes, of course."

"It is rather neat."

"So?"

"I hate that word!"

"Why? Because your brother used it against you not a few moments ago?"

James frowned, but eventually turned it into a smile: "You know me all too well."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reviews! :D


	26. Sarcasm

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 26**

"I have to know you, James…" I said the next part in a hushed whisper. "I am to be your wife."

James smirked: "The best wife any man could wish for."

"Debatable."

"Wow, you really do have a sarcastic mouth to you today…" I silenced him with a glare. "Sorry, just trying to make a valid assumption."

"Since when do you use the word: 'valid'?"

"Since forever."

"Why are you looming?"

"Because I have nothing better to do."

I looked appalled. "A White Star Officer, with nothing to do? You really shouldn't have said that…."

"Oh no…' James trailed. We failed to notice the others colonizing on the bridge de to an ominous looking thundercloud that had appeared a moment before.

Glancing around the wheelhouse, I smirked, and said: "Sponges are in the Mess."

"Wha?! Cleaning?!?"

"I thought you said you had nothing to do."

"I did but…"

"Then, move!" I ordered, much to the rookies' amusement.

"What's cleaning supposed to do, Captain?" Jay asked while leaning against the brass railing next to the phone.

I turned to face my First Officer. "I am a perfectionist, one of my many flaws…."

"No kidding..' Lights muttered.

"Mister Lightoller, we are currently in the middle of the Great War…would you care to start another one?"

Lights laughed: "No, ma'am."

"Good. We're on the same page then. Now, Mister Jay, I am a neat freak….. ask Mister Moody, Senior."

"Stop calling me Senior! It makes me feel old!" James grumbled, lugging sponges, and water buckets.

"Where's the brass polish?"

James gave me a look. "Are you KIDDING me?!"

We all laughed, and I replied: "Yes, get the floor sealer too!"

"Jeez, Kristen….you must hate my brother…" Joe smirked, trying to hold in hilarious laughter from before.

"Oh, you know it."

"Wait, I thought they were….."

"SHHHH!" Joe exclaimed.

Jay asked another question: "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Easy. I say we go to the dining saloon and get the chef to cook us real food."

"I second." Lights exclaimed, jumping nearly ten feet in the air at the mention of 'real food'.

"Alright, come on."

The officers followed me into the dining saloon, and after a hearty meal prepared by the chef, we wandered back to the bridge, where James was still cleaning.

"James, have you seen John lately?" I wondered.

"No. I think he snuck off in the tug that brought me here."

"No great loss." I concluded. "Let me know when you're done. I'll be in my cabin."

James nodded, and smiled before returning to his work.

After I was in the safety of my cabin, I let my hair out of it's bun, and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I wondered what turn life would take on me next, if it was going to be good, or just the opposite. I considered it lucky to have such a wonderful husband-to-be, and an awesome crew for my ship. My life wasn't the best, I knew, but in my eyes, it was certainly up on the scale. Without giving it another thought, I fell asleep unintentionally, as I was so tired.

Three hours later, I woke up, surprised that James didn't knock on my door. Getting up, and stretching, I wandered to the bridge to find him putting the last touches of bras polish on the handles. Hearing my footsteps, he looked up.

"There you are."

"I took a short nap." I laughed.

"Short? You slept a whole shift! And through quite the rainstorm."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, my brother and Mitchell took the liberty to do some dance…"

"A rain dance?"

"That's it! As a result, from what they say, it rained."

"It still is." I smiled before looking at Fleet and Lee who had invented some contraption to keep them warm and dry.

"And why do you have your hair down?"

"It's my ship, James. It's kind of nice, I can do whatever I want and no one will yell."

James nodded. "I get it. Does my cleaning job satisfy you?"

"It does more."

Smiling, he got up and walked over to me. "Good."

"Now, what shall we do?"

"I'm actually kind of tired…"

"I could sleep for a few more hours." I laughed.

James smiled before offering an arm. "May I lead my lady to her bedchamber?"

"Always."

After entering my cabin, James shut and locked the door. He removed his hat and tossed it on the couch, followed by his tie. Lastly, he took his coat off, so he was left in his white dress shirt. I also removed my overcoat, leaving me in a blouse, and throwing the coat on top of James'.

"You cold?"

"A bit, and wet too…" I trailed.

James got into bed and motioned for me to come to him. "I'm warm."

I scampered over and jumped in beside him, he put his arms around me, and in no time at all, we were asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reviews! :D


	27. Look Where It Got You

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Chapter 27**

James and I slept for indeed a few more hours, and when we woke up, we were completely refreshed.

The sun was out once again, and it felt warm against my face.

"She's alive!" I heard an obnoxious voice yell.

"Good evening, Lights."

"Same. How was your sleep?"

"Refreshing. I needed it badly." I laughed.

"I think we all di-" Lights stopped mid-sentence due to a violent shake. Our eyes met, both wide with fear. It was if we'd read each other's minds as we said: "Torpedo."

I shook my head. "Why? Why? WHY?" I screamed.

The other officers darted onto the bridge.

"Captain! What in the world?!"

"Torpedo…..Mister Jay, please help me maintain order. I need all of us to stay as calm as possible…"

James looked at me with wide eyes, as did Lights and Harry.

"Well, don't just stand there! Go!" I ordered.

James took initiative and ran over to me. "Care to come with me? I'm going to check it out."

I nodded, and took his hand. He led me down below, turning at various stairwells leading to the boiler and mail rooms. I gasped as the mail rooms were already half way filled.

"Oh, my. We don't have much time. Definitely less than an hour."

With those words, we darted up to the bridge to relay orders. My officers worked fiercely, putting others before themselves like usual. I sent Mitchell and Joe off on early boats, as Jay refused to leave. Fleet and Lee went on another, as seamen. Being myself, and using my charm, I finally persuaded Jay to go, leaving Lights, Harry, myself, and James.

"Two more boats, gentlemen." I said, as by now the ship was definitely going.

"We're not leaving."

"Yes, you are."

"No, you're not."

James came over and stood by my side, taking my hands, he said: "I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled a gentle smile at him, and turned to Lights and Harry. "It's settled then."

Both officers were now crying, I could see the tears running down their cheeks. Lights walked over, and enveloped me in the biggest hug he could give. "I'll miss you, Watson."

"You have Lissy. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to replace me."

"No one will ever replace you." Harry chimed in. "You taught us so much. Don't hog her, Lights!"

Lights reluctantly let go, and Harry took me. "I'll miss you too."

After the goodbyes, Lights got into a boat, and Harry stepped into the other. "And one more thing, thank you."

I gave a small nod, as James and I lowered the two boats into the water. Once they touched, the ropes were cut, and the tiny boats floated away.

James took my hand, and together, we walked to my cabin. I shut the door gently, and locked it behind me. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, and I sat next to him.

We sat in silence, remembering the same exact scene, only years before. I broke down into tears and, he hugged me to him.

"I thought I lost you, James. I thought I'd never fall in love again. I thought I was going to die."

"Shhh, it's okay. I know. What matters is now."

"But James, we're going to-"

"I know. Don't think about it. Just enjoy the time we have now."

"Okay." I whispered, as silence ensued once more. My head perked up when I heard the slosh of water in the hall. I looked to James, who offered a smile despite what was about to happen.

Slowly, the water began to creep into the room, filling the floor area fast. The hinges were stressed, as water was building up in the hall. James leaned in and kissed me, just as the door gave way and water filled the room.

* * *

**John's POV**

I was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. Nothing good ever went on, no drama, murder, nothing. The fire crackled, and my feet were enjoying the warmth it gave off. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, before the doorbell rang. My eyes snapped open immediately. The doorbell never rang.

Gingerly setting the paper on the armchair, I walked over to the door and opened it to see a young man.

"Telegram for John Moody, sir."

Nodding, I took the piece of yellow paper and shut the door. I opened it, and walked back to the chair while reading:

_Mister Jonathan Moody-_

_We are terribly sorry to inform you that James Moody and his fiancée Kristen Petronsky have perished in the sinking of the ocean liner _Britannic._ STOP. Best wishes and condolences. STOP._

I looked up after reading the paper. Kristen and James, dead? I laughed a bit, and smiled as I threw the paper into the crackling orange flames before me. I watched as it burned away, before it was gone altogether.

"I told you both what love would get you. Look where you are now."

_~Fin~ _


	28. Author's Note

Author's Notes: The Winds Of Change

**Hello all! Thanks for sticking with me again on another FanFic of Kristen Petronsky!**

**A few things about the story you might not have known that I decided to change:**

**1. In the original, James was to surprise Kristen at Christmas, and propose to her there. Instead, I brought **_**Britannic **_**into the mix. I tried to stay accurate, regarding the fact that **_**Titanic's **_**sister sank via torpedo.**

**2. Kristen and James weren't supposed to die. I decided to do this so there was a definite end, and not 5 sequels following the first one. Knowing me, there would have been. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. D:**

**3. John Moody and Kristen Petronsky were going to fall in love (crazy, huh?) That's why John hated the letter from his very own brother. I crossed the idea of John killing James in order to get to Kristen, but decided it was a little too extreme. **

* * *

**Throughout both stories I tried to maintain an air of mystery surrounding Kristen. Her family life, and her previous experiences are well shielded, except for a few distinct Chapters. Maybe you as readers, felt she was cold, nasty, and unemotional. I'm not saying your view was wrong, but I think she could be a multi-faceted and two-sided person at the same time. She could love when she wanted to love, and throw it away when she wanted to as well.**

**I came up with the idea of doing a prequel to ****Hard To Starboard!**** and ****The Winds of Change****, so you would get a better idea of my character and what she'd been through in order to get her through naval school, and eventually, to Captain a ship of her own. The story will trace it's path through Holidays, and the Naval Academy in her life, and a few chapters will also go into the life of James, John, and Joe Moody, three of my favorite characters to write, although I do enjoy the sarcasm of Harold and Charles.**

**If you review, please tell me if you would like to see a prequel. If I don't get any positives, I'll still do it though. :D**

**Many thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Pugglegirl**

**Maria465**

**Poemwriter98**

**Royandjohnnyfan**

**Irish Story Teller**

**Queen1989bee**

**NineteenEightyNine**

**Chinadollontour**

**Mystical Myst**

**I think I got everyone…if I didn't, I'm sorry! D:**

**Look for the prequel soon, and thank you again!**

**~ sabresrthebest**


End file.
